Fall to Pieces
by Lady Shelina
Summary: Old fanfic that i wrote and never posted. Well here it is! lol... BBRae... KEPP THE FAITH!


Eh… o.O I found this very very very old fanfic that I wrote and never posted. lol… I'll just post it anyways, lol…

This is another Beast boy and Raven fanfic! Yay! Keep the faith!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Raven and Beast Boy would get together and so would Star and Robin. I also do not own Avril Lavigne's song "Fall to Pieces."

Raven looked up from her book and gazed at Beast boy. He was arguing with Cyborg about how many video games he had beaten him at. Beast boy suddenly made eye contact with her and she quickly lowered her eyes to her dark poetry, feeling flustered. The next time she looked up, Beast boy was back to arguing with Cyborg and Robin who had joined the argument. She sighed and closed her book. Getting up, she left the room quietly. No one noticed that she was gone, except one pair of eyes.

She sighed and dangled her feet off the edge of the roof of Titan Tower. It was so peaceful and quiet up here. She closed her eyes for a second, feeling the warm breeze on her face. Raven was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice anyone else come up too.

"It's nice up here, isn't it?" Beast boy asked, gazing at the view. Raven opened her eyes in surprise and looked at him. He turned from the view and looked at her. Raven turned away.

I looked away, then I looked back at you 

"Raven, I have something to confess," he said nervously. Raven looked tranquil on the outside, but inside she was filled with curiosity.

"What is it?"

You tried to say 

_Things that you can't undo_

"I know at times I can be annoying, but I just want to make you smile more." Raven looked at him in the corner of her eye. The changeling looked nervous, as if he was afraid that Raven was going to explode. The sorceress remained silent.

If I had my way I'd never get over you   
"And I hope what I say won't ruin our friendship," he continued. Today's the day 

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

"What I'm trying to say is that," he paused. "I l-love you."

I don't want to fall to pieces 

_I just want to stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

Raven looked up at him, shocked. He looked back, his nervousness in his eyes. Raven opened her mouth to say something, but it was like she lost her voice, she couldn't say anything.

I don't want a conversation 

_I just want to cry in front of you _

_I don't want to talk about it_

'_cause I'm in love with you_

Raven opened her mouth again, but Beast boy held up his hand to stop her. "I know that you probably don't feel the same, but I just have to tell you how I feel. Everytime I see you, I feel like melting."

You're the only one 

_I'd be with 'til the end_

'Whenever I'm scared or confused, you're the one who calms me down,' Raven thought to herself. She still couldn't believe it. He actually _loved _her.

When I come undone 

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

"You're just so beautiful. And you aren't like other girls at all. You're so mysterious. And you're so together, unlike me," he added.

I don't want to fall to pieces 

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation _

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

Raven snapped out of her dazed state and looked at Beast boy. She was surprised to see a little sadness in his eyes. "I know that you don't love me back, but I just needed to let you know how I felt." He got up and started to leave. Raven jumped up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Beast boy. Wait." He turned to look at her, hope shining in his eyes. Everything spilled out of Raven. How she loved him back, how she felt the same way, how she thought he didn't feel the same way, everything.

_Want to know who you are _

_Want to know where to start_

_I want to know what this means_

_Want to know how to feel_

_Want to know what is real_

_I want to know everything, everything_

Raven finished confessing her every emotion. Beast boy was staring at her, his eyes filled with happiness. He pulled her to him and they kissed.

And I don't want to fall to pieces 

It took all of Raven's control to not blow up anything with her powers.

I just want to sit and stare at you 

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

They pulled away from each other and smiled.

I'm in love with you 

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_


End file.
